A Haunting
by Black.Rose.Authoress
Summary: Ally, Mattie, Lovi, and Feliciana find themselves lost in a haunted house, where they meet some friendly and not so friendly spirits. Gen!flip AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello~ So I decided to write a story for Halloween because Halloween is awesome and I've wanted to write something involving ghosties for a while now. It most definitely won't be done before Halloween, since that's like…tomorrow. But I figured I could at least start it before Halloween!

There are going to be gen!flipped characters. Namely, America, Canada, the Italies, and Prussia.

* * *

**A Haunting**

**Part 1: Preface**

"_Amigas! Amigas!"_

He stirred.

Unsurprisingly, it was hard to judge time when you were dead. How long had it been since he'd last awoken? Days, months, years, decades? The house was still standing, but the dust had thickened even more and cobwebs decorated every surface. He wondered sometimes what would happen to _them_ when this place inevitably collapsed.

He'd been awoken by the voice of one of the others—although perhaps _voice_ wasn't the correct word; it was more like he could sense the other spirit's excited emotions and inner words.

"_Amigas, Arturo! Amigas in the house!"_ Arthur watched, mostly disinterested, as the other spirit rose through the floor and hovered in the center of the room. To the living, he'd appear as a faint, shimmering shape that was only vaguely humanoid. One of the weakest spirits that haunted this place.

"What the hell is it, Antonio?" He could sense warm presences downstairs. The constant one—the one who had invaded their home whenever ago and now refused to leave—was hiding between the walls. But there were others now, wandering into the parlor. Their footsteps would be practically deafening to every spirit in this place.

The outlines of Antonio's form were blurring, the aura around him expanded and contracted as he 'stood' there. He was smiling, although Arthur rather doubted that anyone living would be able to tell. They would probably be distracted by the fact that half of his face was missing… Blown away who knows how long ago.

"_People in the house!" _His form shimmered almost out of sight for a moment before it returned. _"Very cute amigas!"_

"Yeah, I'm sure they'd think you're very cute too with half of your head gone." He scowled as he settled himself on the armchair that he vaguely remembered as being a favourite before death. Although, he now couldn't even _remember_ exactly what it had felt like to sit in an armchair when he still had flesh. Now, he could sit, but the pressure of the object against his self was faint and he could slip right through it with very little concentration…

Antonio frowned and then disappeared without any sort of fanfare. Good riddance.

Sometimes Arthur wondered exactly what it was that he'd done in his life that was so heinous that he'd been sentenced to this eternal hell. Wasn't it enough to be murdered when he was only seventeen?

He stood, now fucking irritated. He was awake and there were idiots invading his house and right now he wanted to take his frustration out on somebody.

Which was why he now allowed himself to loosen the control that kept him visible and at least somewhat solid. He lowered himself, down towards the noisy invaders.

Who'd better keep quiet if they didn't want to attract the attention of some of the other spirits. Not everyone was as densely harmless as Antonio or just didn't consider them worth the effort of dealing with, like him…

Four girls, that's who he found when he'd lowered himself down into the parlor. He hovered near the ceiling, watching the annoyances. Two pairs of sisters, he'd guess just based on appearances. Two blondes who looked mostly identical, although one had shorter hair than the other and looked scared out of her mind. She was clinging to her sister—twin?—who looked rather exasperated. Arthur could understand the feeling.

The other two girls looked younger and were currently holding hands, although the brunette looked like she'd rather be gnawing her arm off with her teeth.

"I can't believe we had to come with you, stupid hamburger bastard."

"Ve~" the younger girl tugged on the other girl's hand. "That's mean, Lovi!"

She received a scowl in response. "If she and the stupid Russian bastard weren't being idiots about this fucking contest…"

The shorter-haired blonde, who kept jumping at every little movement of a curtain or an insect, took a nervous step forward before she cowered back against her sister's arm. "It's a—it's not a contest! I can't—can't let him become president! He's an evil—" And she yelped in terror as a mouse suddenly darted across the floor right in front of her.

Her sister sighed. "Ally, this is a really bad idea. We need to go home before we get in trouble."

"No!" She shook her head violently, curls bouncing around. "I'm not going to lose to that evil commie! The hero doesn't…"

The brunette girl interrupted her. "Well, then hurry up, bastard. Get the fucking necklace thing and then let's get out of here."

And that was the exact moment when Antonio appeared in the middle of the group, beaming like the idiot he was…

"_Amigas!"_

Arthur didn't actually have ears anymore. Thank the non-existent God, because if he had, the girls' screams would have deafened him. The short-haired blonde screamed the loudest and instantly spun around and _ran_, leaving her sister behind. Who tried to run after her, but Arthur could see that she wasn't going to be able to follow her... She was a pretty incredible sprinter.

While the other two girls ran off in the opposite direction, also very quickly.

Leaving the two spirits alone. Arthur sighed irritably and _glared_ at his fellow-spirit. Who looked befuddled.

You know what this meant? He was going to have to go and find each of the invaders now and then try to scare them out of this house, preferably before anybody _else _found them.

And Antonio wasn't going to be any bloody help, as he looked around the room for a few moments and then his gaze moved up to Arthur.

"_What happened, Arturo?"_

* * *

A/N: Ahhh, not much to say. I like writing about ghosts. Although they're very tragic and make me feel sad inside.

I don't know why I decided to title it 'A Haunting'. I kept trying to think of awesomer things, but for whatever reason, that stuck in my mind and refused to be unstuck.

Anyway, please review~ Let me know how you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Haunting**

**Part 2**

"Ally! Ally!" Geez… Mattie stood in the middle of an empty hallway, almost bent in half as she struggled to catch her breath. She'd been running at top speed for what seemed like ages, trying to catch up to her terrified sister. But she'd failed miserably and now had no idea where Ally could have gone. She'd just disappeared…

It was rather annoying. Somebody had decided to pull a prank—she should've known that someone would have decided to set up the house with all sorts of fake ghosts and spooky noises—and now she was lost and her sister was gone… She understood why Ally had been freaked, though. That ghost thing had seemed _really _realistic.

Mattie sighed and glanced down the hallway; there were tons of rooms, each pitch black inside. She rather doubted that her sister would have run into a room without any source of light, but you never knew what Ally would do when she was scared out of her mind.

"Ally! Ally, we need to get out of here!"

They shouldn't even be in this place. There were 'no trespassing' signs up set up everywhere outside and every kid in town had been taught from the cradle to stay away from the Kingsbury house. But Ally had gotten into some sort of argument with Ivan Braginski, who had basically been her arch rival since kindergarten. They'd fought and their argument had apparently ended with him betting her that she couldn't go inside the house and return with the fabled 'Temiway necklace'.

Which probably didn't even exist! The rumours said that there was a priceless necklace hidden somewhere in the basement, but that's all they were… Rumours.

Unfortunately, Ally was one of those people who had a complete inability to back down from a challenge, even if she was scared out of her mind by ghosts and horror movies and anything even remotely spooky. And she'd managed to drag Mattie into this because Mattie had an inability to say no to her sister sometimes…

She shivered suddenly; feeling like a cold wind had suddenly blown across the back of her neck. Not surprising that this place was drafty. She sighed and pushed her hands deeper into the pocket of her hoodie. She just wanted to find her sister now; she'd _drag_ her out of here if she had to.

"What are you doing in Awesome's house?"

And that completely unexpected remark managed to startle her enough that she jumped backwards, right into the wall. Which hurt. She stood there for a moment, rubbing at her shoulder and then her eyes lifted to see a girl standing in the doorway of one of the rooms. And for a moment or two, Mattie actually believed she was seeing a ghost.

But then rationality returned. Although with it came the unwelcome heart-skip as Mattie realised that she was staring at one of the most beautiful girls she'd ever laid eyes on.

Her hair was white and her skin was incredibly pale, which was probably why Mattie's first thought had been that she looked like a specter. She looked young, probably around sixteen, and as she stepped out of the room, Mattie noticed that she was wearing an old-fashioned white nightgown with a tattered hem that actually looked scorched… And she thought she could smell _smoke_ all of a sudden.

_Why…_? But no, she hurriedly pushed any irrational thoughts away. She had to keep her head if she was going to find her freaked out sister. "I'm really sorry! My sister thought it would be funny to explore the house. We didn't realize anyone still lived here. I'm trying to find her and our other friends."

The girl tilted her head slightly and then took a few steps closer. And there was that draft again and it almost seemed as if the smell of smoke grew stronger, which suddenly sent a wave of panic through Mattie's mind. What if the house was on _fire_? She had to find Ally right _now_.

"My house is pretty awesome to explore," the girl finally stated. She suddenly reached out and touched Mattie's arm, which caused Mattie to flinch back in surprise because her fingers literally felt like _ice_. "What's your name?"

"Um, Mattie. My sister's name is Ally. I'm trying to find her." The smell of smoke was almost overpowering now, as if they were standing in the midst of an inferno. But she couldn't see any signs of flames. "Can you smell that?"

She tilted her head again. "Smell what? Awesome thinks you're really pretty. Almost as pretty as Awesome! You should stay here."

Mattie blinked, "Um, I…can't really. I need to find my sister." And get out of this creepy place.

The girl frowned at that and then tilted her head to the side and repeated slowly, as if she thought Mattie was hard of hearing, "You should _stay_. Awesome said you should stay."

It felt as if the temperature in the room had just dropped drastically and the smell of smoke was so strong that she lifted her sleeve to her nose in an attempt to block it. There was no sign of fire, though, and no actual smoke…

This couldn't be real; she was letting her creepy surroundings get the better of her. She had to keep a clear head if she wanted to find her sister and get out of this place. She tried to smile and began backing away from the girl, who was now scowling at her. "Well, it was very nice to meet you, eh? But I should really go and find my sister."

She hurriedly turned at that and then screamed and jumped backwards.

A wall of fire had appeared behind her; a wall of fire that didn't seem to be actually burning everything. But she could feel the heat and smell the smoke and the girl suddenly disappeared and then reappeared right in front of her.

She grabbed onto Mattie's hands and her skin was insanely hot. She yelped and jerked back before remembering the fire that trapped her.

"We can do lots of awesome things together! Like play video games and watch TV and pick on my little brother and all sorts of stuff…"

"Gill, quit it."

And the flames were gone in an instant. The girl scowled and stepped backwards, eyeing someone over Mattie's shoulder. She was almost afraid to look, but she did.

A boy was hovering in the air behind her, at least a foot off the ground. And he was _translucent_; she could see the hallway behind him right through his chest… He raised an eyebrow at her as if asking what she was looking at.

"You already have a fleshie to play with. You don't need another one."

"But she's cute like a little bird!" The ghost—because she had to be a ghost—moved close again, leaning into Mattie's personal space. "I'm Gill. Tell Artie you want to stay with me."

"I—" She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to anger this spirit, but she obviously couldn't agree to stay with her. So she said, "I need to find my sister first. Can you help me?"

Gill frowned slightly. "Help?"

"She's probably really scared and I need to find her. Then…I'll think about staying."

A definite lie, but the girl's face lit up and she grabbed onto Mattie's arm again. At least now her skin was only slightly above average temperature. "Awesome'll help you, then! We'll find your sister with my awesome finding skills!"

She turned her head toward the other ghost, but he was gone. And she felt her heart sink.

* * *

A/N: Oh hey look. New chapter of this. This is going to be updated really slowly, just fair warning. It's not really my top priority, so I'm just kind of updating it when I feel like it. Ghosts, wee~

So, obviously in the last chapter we learned that Antonio died by a shot to the head. And Gill died in a fire. We shall continue to learn more about our ghosties and how they died as we continue onward.


End file.
